Light Beyond Darkness
by kataangersunite14
Summary: Kim had a horrible past and just wanted a happy life. What will happen when she helps the wasabi warriors try and get back the seaford flag. Will love bloom and a new friendship be created. Starts off during capture the flag. Kick! 3 and other pairings mabye not sure yet! Enjoy!


**AN: Hope you like it! I don't own Kickin' it or anything except the plot so yeah i hope you enjoy it!**

Light beyond darknes

Chapter 1 - Introducing Kim

(Kim's P.O.V)

_"Kimmy!" A dark sneered. I looked around it was so dark, i couldn't see anything. "Kimmy i'm coming for you!" Suddenly my dad appeared infront of me and my eyes widened. "No! You can't not again! Please" I shouted as he took a few strps closer to me "No one can save you!" He hissed as he brought his hand back. As his hand was about to come in contact with my face..._

I opened my eyes as i let out a powerful scream and sat up in bed. Soon enough my best friend Grace came in "Kim are you ok?" I shook my head no. "Bad dream about your dad again?" this time i nodded and buried my face in my hands. I've had bad past. My dad started to drink a few years ago and he lost control and started to beat me and my mom. It had been doing it for about year when he started to use weapons.

He stabbed my mom and by the time she was at hospital it was too late she died. So my dad went to prison and i was put into foster care. But then they sent me here to Swathmore academey. I don't know why but i don't mind it. I like it here i have my best friend Grace Evan's so i'm good. But still i keep having dreams about my dad coming for me.

Anyway here i am again sitting in my red room while Grace is trying to comfort me. I, Kim Crawford am a wimp. "Kim i know what your thinking and your not a wimp. ok?" i nodded "It's 8:58 we should get ready for lessons." "yeah" i sighed as Grace went back to her room to get ready. They give my own room because people don't exactly like me waking up screaming. I eventually got up and pulled on my uniform. A red and blue plaid skirt with white knee high socks. A white blouse and a red jumper with the school logo on it. I put on my red and blue tie and curled my hair, I put on a blak headband and my black school shoes. I applied a little make-up, grabbed my school bag and head out for a boring day of learning.

* * *

After school it was about 4:00 so me and Grace headed to the mall. We were walking past a dojo when we saw a giant claim shell. "What the-" "Feathers" Grace warned she hates me swearing. I walked up to claire another girl at my school. "Hey what's with the giant toliet seat?" she gasped as well as everyone else "It is where the pearl of seaford will sit in seaford in parade!" she scolded me "Ok so what's the biggy?" "Oh we don't expect you to know you know being a girl with one parent in jail and all" she laughed. That did it. I was about to launch myself at her but Grace held me back.

"Oh i can win just watch me!" i challenged "Fine we'll see who can sit in that claim. "You're on!" we shook hands but i started squeeze really hard. "Ow ow ow ow!" she whined whilst falling to the ground "KIM!" Grace said as she pulled me back. Claire huffed and stood up whilst dusting herself off. She then went back in line i was about to follow when i heard what sounded like a girl screaming. I turned around to see a guy with black hair running out of the dojo with an angry short guy after him. "I'm gonna kill you Jerry" "Rudy i'm sorry yo! I didn't know that you was 26!" That jerry guy shouted running away. "Ok" me and Grace said in unsion.

I looked inside the dojo and saw a african-american guy drawing while a ginger and a brown-haired guy were talking. The brown-haired guy looked up and saw me. We locked eyes until Grace snapped me out of my trance. "Kim?" Huh?" "We need to go and get you some dresses!" "Fine!" i grumbled as we walked away. All i could think about was that guy he had chocolate brown eyes and slightly tan skin. I wonder who he is?

**AN:Sorry for not fixing any mistakes i'm just really tired and wated to update. So i hope you liked it!**


End file.
